


Alone in this Bed

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in this Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Alone in this Bed by Framing Hanley

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars._

 

John's throat was tight as he looked up at the stars, his hands clenched in tight fists as he bit back a sob. He'd said he wouldn't cry, not again, it wouldn't bring Sherlock back. He wasn’t coming back, he knew that. He’d seen him jump, the blood, he had gone to the funeral. He had tried to move on. But he couldn’t bring himself to change anything at the flat. _Their flat._

 

_I think that he owes me a favor._

 

He felt hopeless, like everyone was moving forward and he was stuck. But he _was_ stuck. He needed Sherlock like air, and without him he was slowly choking to death. He just asked for one thing every night, prayed to any god that would listen. _‘Don’t be dead.’_

 

_I wish I could hear your voice._

 

He just wanted to hear that voice again, rich, deep and soothing no matter what the words were. John missed that the most some days. The sometimes maniacal laughter that would leave the detective when he’d discovered something he’d missed the first time. The way his eyes lit up when he was explaining an experiment to John. But most of all he missed the soft touches, sleepy sighs and marble skin.

 

_“Don’t leave me alone in this bed.”_


End file.
